Tell Her
by petriebird18
Summary: This is the sequel to ‘Tell Him’ so I suggest that you read that one first, and, of course, it’s ADMM pairing, but in this one Minerva is not present, she’s just mentioned. Please RR


Title: Tell Her  
  
Author: Deidre (Petriebird18)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Aldan and Alvenia.  
  
Author's notes: This is a sequel to 'Tell Him' because people requested it, and yes there will be one more on the way. Thank you all who reviewed! Sequel to 'Tell Him' (Not a song fic though)  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
Two men, two older looking men, were sitting outside of a cottage and playing chess. If one looked closely, and was from a wizarding family, they would recognize one man as a young (100 years old) Albus Dumbledore, and the other one as an old (175 year old) Aldan Dumbledore, Albus' father.  
  
Aldan sighed and moved one of the pawns forward. "Did you really come all this way just to play a game of chess, or was there a reason for this little visit?"  
  
Albus looked up, a little surprised. "Can't a son just want to play a game of chess with his father without being suspected of ulterior motives?"  
  
"No." Aldan said without looking up from the board, "Are you here because you think I'm dying? Because I swear, I may be old, but I still have a few more years left in me, no matter what that doctor says."  
  
Albus chuckled a bit. Doctor Applebee had told Aldan that he had one year to live, if that. Normally news like that would scare people, but he had been telling Aldan that he had one year to live for the past 80 years, so the whole family took it as a joke.  
  
"No, father, I didn't come here because I think you're dying. I just wanted to play chess."  
  
"Well why didn't you ask Minerva to play, she's better than I am, or did you actually want to win the game?" Aldan said smirking a bit. He was a fair chess player, Albus was better, although there were still quite a few times that he could still beat his son, but Minerva was unstoppable, in all the times they had played, he had beaten her 3 times, and Albus had beaten her 6 times.  
  
"I.she was having lunch with someone." He said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice, a tinge that many people would just overlook, but Aldan wasn't one of those people and looked up at his son.  
  
"Lunch with whom?"  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Do I hear a touch of jealousy in your voice?"  
  
"What?" Albus looked up quickly. "Jealous? Really, father, why on earth would I be jealous?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, just the fact that you're in love with her and the mere thought of her being with another man drove you crazy enough to come here to see me." Aldan said casually moving another piece while Albus started at him with wide eyes and opened mouth. Aldan finally looked up and sighed.  
  
"You know, you defeated Grindlewald, but you can't tell a girl how you feel about her, now that's sad."  
  
"Father! How could you even think that I'm in love with her, she's 80 years younger than I am, not to mention she was my student not that long ago."  
  
"So, your mother and I are 47 years apart, and if I'm not mistaken, didn't that potion teacher at Hogwarts marry one of his students the day after she graduated?"  
  
"Well.yes, but at least he's only 10 years older than she is."  
  
Aldan laughed and shook his head, "Albus, I've seen you with Minerva, and I've seen you without Minerva, you're in love, and you can't hide it from me, even if you're trying to hide it from yourself."  
  
Albus sighed, "She deserves someone closer to her age, someone who's not going to die in 10 years."  
  
"She's not marrying me, she's marrying you, you'll have at least 70 years together, after all, you take after my side of the family."  
  
Albus chuckled, "Check." He said moving one of his bishops, "I just don't know."  
  
"What's to know? You love her, tell her."  
  
"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to lose her friendship, and if I tell her that I love her, and she doesn't love me, things will never be able to be the same again."  
  
"You're supposed to be a great wizard, son, remember? Wise, powerful, not afraid of rejection. Look, either you tell her, or I'm telling your mother."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"And you know what'll happen if your mother finds out."  
  
Oh, yes, he knew. His brother was in love with a girl but didn't tell her, and when their mother found out she dragged him to her house and forced him to tell her how he felt, right there, in front of her whole family.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell her, just don't tell mother." Albus agreed and Aldan smiled.  
  
"When will you tell her? I know you, Albus, I want a specific time, and if she doesn't know by then, your mother will."  
  
"Christmas."  
  
"An hour."  
  
"AN HOUR!?" Aldan smiled.  
  
"I'm negotiating, there's no way I'm letting you go till Christmas."  
  
"Fine, what do you suggest?"  
  
"By tomorrow night, at the latest. Besides, your mother will pry it out of me by then anyway."  
  
"But I have meetings all day tomorrow, I won't have time."  
  
"Then you better do it tonight." Aldan smirked. "Checkmate."  
  
Albus looked at the board and then up at his father, "And checkmate it is. I guess I better go if I'm going to tell her tonight."  
  
"Good boy. Invite her over to dinner, that way you'll be alone when you tell her."  
  
"Great, so I won't embarrass myself in front of a crowd of strangers, good idea."  
  
"That too." Aldan smirked, "You'll be fine. Now go, your mother will be back soon, and she'll know something's wrong if you're here."  
  
"Alright, I'm going. Goodbye, Father." Albus said and then left. A few minutes later Alvenia appeared and sat across from her husband.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He chuckled, "You, my dear wife, are a very impatient woman."  
  
"He came didn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he's going to tell her tonight?" He nodded and she squealed with joy.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"She's going to tell him tonight. I needed to make sure, just in case he backs out."  
  
Aldan laughed, "Be honest, my dear, how long have you been planning throwing those two together?"  
  
"Since the first time I saw her, and it was only reassured when he saw her."  
  
"Alvenia, she was only 5 hours old when we first saw her! How could you have known then?"  
  
"A woman knows these things, love. And I was right!" She stated proudly.  
  
"Now we just have to wait." 


End file.
